Fable II: Retold Chapter 9
Knothole Island: Huge Heat Once we arrived to Knothole Island the hot heat hit me Walter and Jake so bad we started to sweat as we head to the Chieftain hut. "Balls! Why the hell is it so damn hot!" Walter asked as he fanned himself. "Last time I was here it was colder than Bowerstone in the winter" I said as I entered the Chieftain hut. "Ah you! Yes it's about time you came back!" the Chieftain said. "What the hell is his problem?" Walter asked quietly as the Chieftain continued. "Look at the mess you've left us in! You turned our beautiful island into a desert, and it's entirely you're doing! I am a victim here and I demand, we all demand that you make amends!" he said. "Fine just tell us where to go" I said. "Good, good, the Summer Key is buried...over there...somewhere" he said. "Well that's not very helpful" Walter said. "Well you don't expect me to find it for you, do you?" he asked. "No but you can give us better directions!" Walter said as I pulled Walter out of the hut. "Forget it Walter, I have a scent" I said pulling out the Ice Key from my bag and let Jake sniff it "ok Jake get the scent and lead us to the Summer Key boy" I said as Jake sniffed the ground and began going in one direction. "Do you actually think your mutt can find it?" Walter asked. "Yes I do, Jake is very good at tracking, you won't believe how many buried treasure we've found together" I said following Jake into the dried river bed, past the forest filled with Hobbes and to a little clearing with some rocky ruins. "Let's face it Sparrow your dog is a terrible tracker" Walter said as Jake barked and began digging in one spot. "Prepare to take back those words Walter" I said pulling out a spade and began to dig as I pulled out the Summer Key and I feed Jake a dog biscuit and held the key in front of Walter. "Now who owes who an apology?" I said as Walter rolled his eyes. "Fine I'm sorry for not having faith in you Jake" he said petting my dog head as we made our way back to that tower I saw that was frozen under ice before. "This is the Sun Shrine? A leaning tower that can cave in on us?" Walter said as we reached the doors. "Yes and you should have saw the Winter Shrine way up there" I said pointing to the high building in the distance. "How the hell did you get up there?" Walter asked. "Well there was a bridge made of ice when it was cold here" I said as we started to walk down a spiral staircase as we entered a room with the Temple of Light urn's around the room and a yellow orb directly in front of us. "What's that?" Walter asked. "A target" I said shooting the orb as I spun over are head and went over to another door and turned blue and Walter hit it with his sword as it went into the first door on the left. "Careful these places like to use puzzles and traps" I said as a statue stood before us and moved into a chicken position as Walter looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah it looks so dangerous I think it's going to make me die of laughter" Walter said touching the statue as a Force Push spell hit him and sent him flying back on his ass. "I warned you" I said doing the same position as the statue fell over and the orb flew out of the room and went to the door across from us as another statue stood there and did a point a laugh expression. "Want to give it a try?" I asked Walter. "Sure all I have to do is point and laugh at it hysterically" Walter said doing the expression as the orb flew from the statue and went to the last door as it opened and led us to some stairs going deeper underground and we saw the ground we walked on was beach sand. "Is this sand?" Walter asked. "Yeah and there more" I said entering a room with a large pile of sand in front of us as Large Beetles began to crawl out of the sand and Jake began to bark. "Oh balls! Giant bugs!" Walter said as we began to smash the over grown bugs as we walked over the sand hill and went into a room with flowing water as we followed it to a room with a orb on the other side of the room and large wooden platform. "Look another target" Walter said walking out towards it but I pulled him back quickly as sharp metal spikes came from the floor. "I told you there were traps" I said shooting the target as the spikes returned into the water. "Thanks" Walter said as we walked up the platform and saw followed the yellow orb. After following the orb into a room filled with Hobbes and into a room filled with more Hobbes, me and Walter found a room with deep water as we swam across and found a room with flames thrower coming from the roof and sides. "Who the hell built this place?" Walter yelled. "I don't know but this is pissing me off as well" I said getting ready for this damn puzzle. "After getting burned and made it to a very large room with a center piece where the statue would be but instead there was nothing. "This is it?" Walter said as I looked up the see a large number off Wisps. "Oh shit! Walter run!" I yelled but the doors closed and the Wisps began to raise large number of Hollow Men and the one that can use will. "Not these guys again!" Walter said drawing his sword as I drew mine. "Yeah well it's time I take things up a notch" I said using Inferno on the weak Hollow Men as me and Walter fought of the undead. After I finished off the last of them Walter stood on the side using his sword to stay up as we both caught our breaths and the Strom Totem appeared before us on the center piece. "About damn time that thing showed up!" Walter yelled as I tossed him a health potion. "Yeah well drink up" I said as Walter drank the potion down and we approached the totem and as I touched it as a glowing green rain began to flow around us as me, Walter, and Jake were transported out of the Sun Shrine. Once we could see we stood on a Cullis Gate as rain began to fall down on us. "Ah this feels so nice" Walter said as blood and dirt washed away from our skin and clothes. "Yeah well we better see the Chieftain" I said with disgust. "If that man says anything that pisses me off, I'm going to punch the living daylight out of him" Walter said as we returned to the town and entered the Chieftain hut. "Oh rain, glorious rain, I've saved the island once again, all thanks to the cunning guidance I've offered you" he said as I saw a vein appear on Walter head. "Excuse me?" he said as I held him back a bit as the Chieftain didn't even noticed the threat in front of him. "You carried out your instructions well and I commend you, consider the new shopping opportunities to be your reward" he said. "Why I ought to!" Walter growled as I held him back. "Now I must oversee the collection of water and make sure everybody pays the proper rain toll" the Chieftain said leaving the room as I released Walter and he punched a hole in the wall. "Oh that sorry excuse of a man just makes my blood boil!" he yelled removing his undamaged fist from the wall. "Well he's not worth it, I'm sorry I dragged you into this" I said. "Oh it's alright I had fun and I defiantly want to go with you on more adventures" he said as we walked back to Gordon submarine. "Yeah I think I could use your help on my next quest" I said as we boarded Gordon sub. Once back in Bowerstone I knew Murgo must have gotten another cursed item and wondered if he could be brought into another place like Jake did. "Hey Walter what are you doing after this?" I asked. "Nothing my mum don't care when I get home" he said. "Good because my next quest could be anywhere" I said. "What do you mean?" Walter asked as he followed me to Murgo caravan. "Oh you'll see" I said.